I Like You
by hopefulheart108
Summary: His love for her continues to grow, but all he receives was emptiness and friendship from her. He thought she'll forever think of him as just a friend. He's hopelessly in love with Hope. Got the inspiration from a song called Daisuki.


_Uh..._

_Uh..._

He doesn't know how much longer he could take. He hangs out almost every second of his life with her ever since she came into his life, and yet he have no courage to tell her how he truly feels.

_I like you_

_I think about you 24 hours_

_I like you_

Apetrully felt someone hug him from behind as he walk in the halls. The commander smiled, knowing who it is.

"Hello, Hope." Apetrully said with a small chuckle, letting a light pink blush form on his cheeks.

"Hi, Apetrully!" Hope said in such a cheery tone.

_Even in my dreams,_

_If you don't appear_

_I become sad_

"What are you doing?" The commander ask, turning towards her.

"Just wanting to get a hug from my best guy friend." Hope said with a childish smile.

His heart slightly breaks at the word 'friend', but still, the commander returns the hug to see her smile at him.

_Regardless of what hardships might come_

_From now on, we'll be fine_

The commander close his eyes as he hugs his pink and white friend tightly. He could feel a warm feeling in his heart until Hope said, "You can let go on."

_When I close my eyes,_

_What I think of is_

_The happiness inside my heart_

Once Apetrully open his eyes, that feeling was gone, making him feel empty inside. The commander slowly let go and said, "Sorry."

"That's okay. I liked it." Hope said with a cute smile.

_Can you hear it?_

Apetrully's blush grow slightly stronger as he ask, "Is that it?"

"Yeah, I thought I should give out hugs more often." Hope said. "Well, see you later."

The commander sadly watches her walk away, feeling that emptiness becoming bigger.

_I like you_

_You're the_

_Most precious person in the world_

Apetrully hang his head low, slowly walking towards his room.

_Of all the monkeys in the world that I have to meet, she have to be my childhood crush. What if it's faith that I meet her again? Oh, don't be silly, Apetrully! _Apetrully thought.

_I like you_

_Yes, forever_

_Because you exist,_

_I exist too_

He suddenly felt his face against the soft surface of his bed, realizing he's in his room. The commander roll onto his back, staring at the blank ceiling.

_Uh..._

_Uh..._

_I can do amazing things, like run a military, and yet I can't ask the one I love to go on a date with me. _The commander thought, feeling shameful tears come out his eyes. _She wouldn't go out with me anyway. She thinks I'm just a friend._

_I like you_

_I like you too much_

_Why are tears overflowing?_

_Besides, I feel so wrong to just to be in love with her. She just turned sixteen and I'm eighteen! I'm technically an adult while she's a teen. I shouldn't be in love with her and yet I am. I can't stop loving her. _Apetrully thought.

The disguised monkey roll onto his side, forming his hands into fists in anger.

_I like you_

_These feelings_

_Are frustrating for_

_The first time in my life_

Apetrully sat up, and said, "I shouldn't be moping so much and just live my life."

_It'll be hard to forget about Hope since she's now a part of my life. She'll forever be on my mind. _Apetrully thought.

He heard a knock on the door, making him quickly wipe his tears away.

_The meaning of life_

_I really understood it_

Upon answering the door, Apetrully could see Hope standing in front of him. With a big smile on her face, Hope said, "Hi, Apetrully."

"O-Oh, hello again, Hope." Apetrully said.

_I can only pray_

_That I can meet you_

_Tomorrow again_

"What do you want?" Apetrully ask.

"I'm going to get snacks and wondered you would like something." Hope said with a cute head tilt.

_Can you hear me?_

"No thank you." Apetrully said, shaking his head.

"Oh, okay." Hope said, turning to leave.

_That was nice of her to ask me and tell me where she's going. _Apetrully thought.

_I like you_

_Even if I tried to choose a thousand words_

_They aren't enough_

_She's pretty full of gluttony when it comes to sweets and anything like that, and maybe a bit greedy sometimes, but she's sweet to me anyway. _Apetrully thought, feeling his heart beat quickly.

_I like you_

_All of you_

_This world is rose-colored_

_Like being in a dream_

Before the pink and white monkey was able to leave, she left she was being hugged from behind. Hope smiled and said, "You're so nice to me, Apetrully."

The commander blushed, but didn't cared if Hope sees it. He wants to be close to her for a long time.

_I like you_

_I want to stay this way forever_

_Looking at you_

"Maybe I should buy some medicine for you." Hope said. "You're looking a bit red. Do you have a fever?"

Once Apetrully heard that, the commander quickly let go of his friend as he let his blush grow stronger in tomato red.

"Nope! You don't need to. Maybe a good rest will help." Apetrully said.

At first, Hope looked confuse, but she smiled and said, "Alright."

_I like you_

_And just that is good enough_

_Everything else_

_Becomes invisible to me_

All he could see was Hope walking away from him. Once he enter his room and close his door, Apetrully slide down against his door until he was sitting on the floor. He wanted to let his emotions to pour out, but let it build inside of him.

_I like you_

_I think about you 24 hours_

_I like you_

_I'm such a coward! I'm hopelessly in love with Hope and I don't know how to stop myself from wanting to love her more. I was so close. _Apetrully shouted in his mind, letting his eyes get blurred by his sad tears.

He just wanted the world to disappear. Let his sadness for not confessing disappear. Let his anger at himself disappear. Let everything around him disappear until there's noting left to feel. Except for his emptiness.

_Even in my dreams,_

_If you don't appear_

_I become sad_

_Hope won't be able to love me. I feel like I've been lying to her from the beginning for not telling my true identity. Would she even trust me if I tell her? All we have is our friendship and I can't ruin that with one confession. _Apetrully thought.

Even with that thought, he still felt sick in his gut for not telling her the truth.

_Uh..._

_Uh..._

_I want to love her, but if only I'm not much of a coward. All she sees me is a friend who saved her from living alone and I'm reward to be hopelessly in love with her. I'm sure she'll forever think of me as a friend. _Apetrully thought, crying his heart out.


End file.
